The Sacking of Nassau
by Darth Kieduss the Wise
Summary: Stranded on Rumrunner's Isle, Jack Sparrow tells Elizabeth Swann how he sacked Nassau without firing a shot.


**Happy Halloween! Based on _Kingdom_ _of_ _Heaven_**

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth castigated, chasing after said legend. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company."

 _That was just luck_ , Jack thought.

"You sacked Nassau port without firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

Jack thought about how he managed to accomplish that. The way he usually told the tale made it seem he sacked Nassau with fire and destruction just as Black Smoke James was attacking and he saved the day. But it was more trickery than that. The truth was Black Smoke James didn't exist... or at least Sparrow hoped he didn't...

"Lass, you wanna know how I did Nassau?" Jack Sparrow said. "Do you?"

"What?"

"It isn't how they tell you, lass," Jack continued.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Then how did it happen?"

"After I escaped this island that our feet currently stand on," Jack started. "I managed to acquire a crew... temporarily... I can't really remember how I got them or how our band was disbanded... Anyway, your British Empire had taken Nassau." Jack smiled at the good memories he had of Nassau. "Nassau. For many years a port friendly to all pirates, privateers and scoundrels. Almost like Tortuga. The English had taken it. So we decided to take it back. My crew stole..." He raised a finger. "No. _Commandeered._ some ship. Nautical term. We positioned them around Nassau far away enough to look as if we had a fleet ready to destroy Nassau... We probably couldn't, to be fair. We were just a band of humble pirates. But, as usually what happens when you put your trust in the illustrious Captain Jack Sparrow, the gambit worked. Nassau Governor and Commodore Sean Devlin reached out to seek parley with me and Master Gibbs."

* * *

The Irish-born officer approached the half-dozen pirates gathered on the beach. The two shook hands.

"Will you yield the city to us, mate?" Jack regained his posture, remembering he wasn't talking to some sailor on a captured prize. "I mean, Commodore?"

The Commodore straightened his hat before taking a few steps forward. He looked Captain Jack Sparrow directly in the eye and spoke, with a grim yet threatening tone.

"Before I lose it, I will burn it to the ground," the Commodore hissed, making Jack raise an eyebrow. "Your establishments, ours. Every last drop of rum and every last thing in Nassau that drives men mad."

Jack smiled and chuckled. "Will you now? I wonder if it would not be better if you did."

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. Jack gave him a 'relax' hand gesture.

"You will destroy it?"

"Every stone. Every bar. Every whorehouse. And every British soldier you kill will take 10 pirate vermin with him. You will destroy your pirate fleet here and never raise another. Your Brethren Court will have you killed. Yes I know of the Court. I swear to God and his majesty the king that to take this city will be the end of you."

Jack looked at his first mate, then turned back to Commodore Devlin.

"Your city is full of women and children, Commodore. If my fleet will die, so will your city."

Devlin took a moment to gather himself. "You offer terms. I ask none."

Jack took a deep breath, then looked at Gibbs, who nodded. Jack faced the Irishman and laid out his offer.

"Commodore, I will give every soul safe conduct out of Nassau. _Every_ soul. The women, the children, the old. And all your officers and soldiers, and your magistrate. Your governor, such as he is..."

The pirates laughed as the Governor struggled against his restraints. Jack struggled not to smile. The pirates had snatched the typical politician while he was trying to acquire the services of a prostitute.

"I leave him to you and what his majesty will make of him. You may keep your colors. Carry them to England with pride. No one will be harmed. I swear it on the pain of death."

"The British butchered every pirate within the walls when they took this city," Sean said, warily.

"I am not those men, Commodore," Jack said. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain _Jack Sparrow_."

The two leaders of men looked at each other. Devlin looked back toward his men, who watched from a nearby church. Jack smiled at him.

"Allow me to consult with my officers, Captain?" Devlin asked. Sparrow dipped his head in ascent.

Both commanders went back to their respective sides. Devlin's two officers gathered around him. For a few seconds, Devlin just stared at them for finally speaking his disappointing realization.

"I have lived to see two things I never expected. An British Navy afraid to support a friend because of his place of birth. And a pirate too honest to profit by that advantage."

"Sir, we'll go back and dig our graves behind the ramparts!" the lieutenant protested. "Our mission is to fight!"

"Death and honor are sometimes thought to be the same," Devlin said. "Today I have learned that they are not."

"Sir!" the lieutenant protested.

Devlin stopped him with his green eyes. "The decision is final."

Devlin turned back towards Captain Sparrow, who returned from his council of his own pirates. Their eyes met across the churned, scarred earth of the city.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I am deeply touched by such unusual and unexpected generosity... Under these terms, I surrender Nassau under the condition that we be given until dawn to bury our dead and prepare our men and women for their march."

"Granted. I thank you kindly, Commodore," Jack thanked, tipping his hat to the officer.

The two spat in their hands and shook. The deal was done. The two nodded to each other and turned to their respective sides.

"Captain..." Devlin called back. "What is Nassau worth?"

"Nothing..." Jack said, continuing his walk. Then he stopped, touching his heart. "And everything."

* * *

"Fact is, I couldn't have of _taken_ Nassau," Jack explained. "But I could've destroyed it and raised it anew. I had the cannons. I had the ships to do so. I had a crew who would've done it. But I have always said 'Why fight when you can negotiate?' All one needs is the proper leverage. I wanted to keep Nassau as it was. As it is. As it has always been. Since the days of Blackbeard, Hornigold and Kenway. The glorious days. No, I wasn't going to destroy all the rich traditions and history of Nassau."

Elizabeth looked at him with amazement. "So Jack, you're telling me that you, a pirate, had the power of life and death in your hands and you choose another way."

Jack's smile faded as he realized how much of a softie that made him look. "No, I choose the less expensive way. Powder and artillery cost money." He made for the hatch that had the rum.

"Don't lie to me, Jack," Elizabeth scowled. "You pirates may pillage and raid..." she grabbed Jack's arm and forced him to look at her. "But deep down you have a good heart."

Jack just looked at her. He shook off his companion's grip and went down for the rum. "If you tell anyone what I told you, I will call you a liar, savvy?"

"Fine. But I never knew a pirate could have morals."

Jack came back up and held two bottles of rum. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

 **Happy** **Halloween!**


End file.
